Sinnoh Surprise
by tmizzy2125
Summary: "I dunno… What happened?" I asked getting up and putting the blanket back on the bed. "Well, you were making out with your pillow when you fell out of your bed." So that's why he was laughing…
1. Chapter 1

**I own nothing.**

**Sinnoh Surprise**

**Sonny's POV**

Here we were. The casts of Mackenzie Falls and So Random were sitting in the cafeteria. Not so bad right? Did I mention Mr. Condor was there?

"Now, you are all going on an all expense paid vacation-" Mr. Condor was cut off by a huge cheer from the surrounding teens… and Zora.

"But, we've decided this could be a bonding experience for both shows, so you will be spending your time with a buddy from the opposite show-" Mr. Condor was once again cut off by everyone, but this time it was a big 'Awwwwwwwwwww!"

"You will be sent to the Sinnoh region with the pokemon of you choice-"

"But Mr. Condor, pokemon aren't real."

Portlyn had stood up to make her point. I stood up too, but for a different reason.

"Yes they are!"

Weirdly, I wasn't the only one who said that. Chad Dylan Cooper was standing up at the table opposite mine. We both looked at each other with a confused expression.

I grabbed my purse and pulled out the pokeball containing the first pokemon I had ever caught.

Everyone looked at the pokeball with expressions of complete confusion… except Chad, who reached inside his jacket and pulled out… a pokeball? This is weird.

We stared each other down for a minute before anyone said anything. **(A/N maybe it's just because I'm sitting near a fan right now, but I totally see a close up of Sonny with her hair blowing in the wind, then Chad with his hair blowing in the wind. Weird!) **

"You have pokemon?" Mr. Condor asked no one in particular.

"Yeah," we both replied.

Chad threw his pokeball and yelled, "Go Bolt!" so I threw my pokeball yelling, "Go Thunder!"

The red forms that came out of the pokeballs finally took form. My Thunder looked as she did the last time I saw her a year ago, a very powerful Luxray. She went over to sniff Bolt (I think) who was… a Luxray? A Luxray slightly bigger than Thunder. I stared at Chad in awe. His deep as the ocean eyes were wide and connected with mine.

Thunder and Bolt were both growling at each other with electricity crackling in their fur and occasional arcs of electricity going from one hair to another.

"Well, obviously the both of you don't need to be informed on pokemon, so you can take these two pigeot (Mr. Condor handed us two pokeballs) and fly to whatever city you want to start at. You have two months to retrieve one flag from each city. The flags are located inside pokemon centers. Please return the pigeot to me once you get there as you are not allowed to fly to any city once you get there. You have to travel together."

Neither of us protested for fear of losing our job, but we weren't too happy about it. Chad and I both walked outside with our Luxrays in their pokeballs and our bags full of our things. We both had messenger type bags.

"Where are we going to start?" Chad asked patting the pigeot he had let out of the pokeball.

"How about Snowpoint city?"

"Sounds good. Now, more importantly, how many badges do you have?"

Oh great. I only have three. The ice gym badge, water gym badge, and ghost gym badge.

"… three."

"Ha! You only have three! I have eight! I plan on challenging the elite four and Cynthia when we get back. I wanna be the champ!"

Oh, how clueless he is.

"How long have you been away from Sinnoh?" I asked knowing he had to have been away for at least two years.

"It's been about two maybe three years since I was there last. Why?"

"Cynthia isn't the champion anymore. She hasn't been for about two years now. Joy Ranger is… did I mention I had to change my last name when I came to Hollywood?"

Chad looked utterly surprised by both statements.

"Well, what was your last name before you came here?" He asked climbing onto the pigeot's back. I let my pigeot out of its pokeball and climbed onto its back.

"Ranger," I said smiling, "Did I mention I am also rich back in Sinnoh?"

About an hour later we arrived at Snowpoint, right in front of the pokemon center. After that we sent the pigeots back to Mr. Condor, who told us the rest of our casts were heading to Hearthome city to check out the contest hall there and to learn how to battle with pokemon in contests or just regular battles. We picked up the flag from nurse Joy and decided to spend that night at the pokemon center.

When we walked into our room, we noticed how luxurious it was. There were two sets of bunk beds, but nurse Joy promised we wouldn't have to share the room with anyone 'for the sake of your privacy' she had said. Chad and I looked at each other, blushed, and turned our attention back to nurse Joy, obviously understanding what she really meant.

We both took the bottom bunk of the two sets. I noticed a poster of my sister and the elite four hanging up on the wall. Joy was wearing a long blue-ish plaid shirt with its sleeves rolled up to just above her elbows. She wore jean shorts rolled up to above her knees and on her feet were the same beat up sneakers she's been wearing for the past two years. A woven blue bracelet was strapped around her right wrist and her brown hat had light brown patches sewn on it, the same hat I had given to her when I was twelve and she was eight. Her hair, a lighter brown than mine, was straightened, and her feathery bangs stopped somewhere between her eyebrows and her eyes. Joy's eyes were so different from mine I find it hard to believe we're sisters sometimes. They are a mix of blue and green so in certain lights, her eyes look blue (but not as blue as Chad's eyes) and in other lights the look green as algae.

"Chad, come here."

"What?"

"This is my sister, the champion of the Sinnoh and Kanto regions, with four badges from Johto," I said pointing to the poster.

"She looks like she's only like thirteen," Chad said tilting his head to one side like a confused puppy.

"She _is_ thirteen. Joy ought to be back in Sinnoh now. You know, Snowpoint is one of her favorite cities in Sinnoh. Maybe she'll be here and you can challenge her."

Chad fell asleep shortly after laying down. I just lie there, staring at Chad, thinking of what would happen if he battled my sister. And then, somewhere along the line, my mind drifted off to sleep, but I'm not sure where because in my dream, Chad was battling Joy. Chad won. He screamed "YES!" and started running towards me, arms outstretched. The next thing I knew, I was being spun around by a pair of strong arms, and when we stopped, Chad looked at me with his hair windswept from the battle, and boy does his blond hair look like pure gold in the sunset. He was leaning closer to me, lips puckered and eyes partly closed, so I did what came naturally: I leaned towards him with my lips puckered. Closer… Closer…

BANG!

I had hit something hard, but I was still tangled in my blanket. Then I heard some obnoxious laughing.

"Sonny _what_ were you _doing_?" I heard Chad ask through stifled laughs. I pried my eyes open to see bright rays of light coming in the window, announcing that it was morning.

"I dunno… What happened?" I asked getting up and putting the blanket back on the bed.

"Well, you were making out with your pillow when you fell out of your bed."

So that's why he was laughing…

After Chad and I were both dressed and ready to go, nurse Joy gave us some extra food and we headed out the door. Snowpoint city was actually quite quiet, as only the tough trainers manage to get here. I would never make it here on my own. I never would have been here if Joy hadn't guided me. The Snowpoint temple was one of the most beautiful buildings I had ever seen, even though it never had a look of warmth because lights were never lit inside. Something was wrong though. The lights were on inside.

"Come on!" Chad said pulling me towards the temple. Obviously he noticed something was wrong too. We ran up to the temple where a guard was standing.

"Only those with all eight badges may enter," He said. Chad showed him his badges and started to walk through when he noticed I had stopped.

"I only have three," I said blushing and looking down at my feet.

"Allison Ranger, sister of the Champion, Joy Ranger, demands to be let in or else you shall face the wrath of the most powerful pokemon you will ever see!" Chad said in an official voice, like he was proclaiming the queen's newest royal decree.

Turns out, the temple guard had battled my sister and wasn't too keen to go down that road again.

We ran into the temple, which was made of pure black marble. A young girl in a blue and green sundress and leggings had her back towards us. She kneeled down on one knee and bowed her head. Ever since Joy had caught the legendary pokemon that had lived here, this temple was reconstructed as a temple of Arceus. By reconstructed, I mean the put an Arceus statue in here. The girl mumbled something like 'Arceus hear my plea' continued to bow.

"Hello?" Chad said taking a step forward. The girl stood up and turned around. When she saw us, she flashed a very familiar smile.

"Sonny!" Joy screeched while running over to me. She bear hugged me.

"Joy!" I said happily. Chad just stood there, completely confused.

"You must be Chad Dylan Cooper," Joy said putting out her hand, ""I'm Joy Ranger."

Chad shook her hand.

"Wanna battle?" Chad asked.

"Maybe later. I'm supposed to meet the rest of your casts in Hearthome. I had to stop here first though because-" Joy stopped there, realizing she had almost said too much.

"Giratina, Shadow Force!" Joy yelled. She smiled in an evil way before disappearing into thin air. I would have to explain this to Chad later: Joy can travel from one place to another extremely quickly by riding on Giratina's back in the distortion world, because as its name suggests, everything, even distance itself, is distorted there.

We decided to head for Celestial town right away, so we started walking…

**How was it? Good? Bad? You dunno? Clicky that green button down there. Yeah, that one right there.**


	2. Sunset at Sunnyshore

**I own nothing… or do I? No, I don't :( **

**Sunset at Sunnyshore**

**Sonny's POV**

Chad and I stopped in the Pokémon center again before leaving. I had to pick up the rest of my Pokémon (a ninetails, bayleef, Rhyprior, and my very first pokemon Milotic nicknamed Miley.) Chad picked up the rest of his Pokémon, but refused to tell me what they were unless I would battle him. Of course, I said no, so now I won't tell him what my Pokémon are until he's sorry.

Chad and I decided that instead of walking to Celestial town, we will be taking a boat to the fight area, and then another boat down to Sunnyshore city. That's where I grew up. Chad says that if there was ever a place where I was meant to grow up, it was definitely Sunnyshore. I just blushed.

We spent the night on the boat, where we got two rooms to ourselves and _everyone_ there was a fan of Mackenzie Falls and So Random, so we got the most luxurious rooms on the boat.

When we arrived in Sunnyshore city early morning, I felt a feeling I haven't experienced in a long time. I felt like I was home and on vacation at the same time. I grabbed Chad's hand and pulled him over to the nearest hotel. We got a room and quickly changed for the beach. I was in my favorite blue bikini with my sundress-like cover up. Chad had an old So Random T-shirt on along with his swim trunks. We both had sunglasses, and a beach towel. I brought a bag with a few various beach items in it.

Today happened to be the perfect beach day, so the beach was crowded. A group of girls with the tiniest bikinis I've ever seen walked by, stilettos clicking on the pavement. Their hair was golden and their skin tanned from too many days in the sun. It's like I never left California. They turned to smile and wave at Chad as they passed, showing of their unnaturally white teeth and long, painted nails. Chad gave them his famous smirk. I felt a mixture of something in the pit of my stomach that made me want to puke, tell those girls to back off, and wear stilettos to get Chad's attention all at the same time.

"Come on! I wanna go swimming!" I said grabbing Chad's hand and pulling him off the pavement and onto the sand, "Race ya!"

I ran as fast as I could to try to entice Chad to follow. He must've thought I was crazy of (Arceus forbid) crazy jealous. I mean, I was _so_ not jealous. I just… didn't want Chad to ditch me because we're partners and partners don't ditch each other. Chad sprinted to catch up with me. Even though I had a head start, Chad was easily keeping up with me but not trying to pass me. I forgot he's faster than me.

I jumped in the water and allowed Milotic to escape her poke ball. When I resurfaced I saw Chad in the water with an empolion. I smiled because this means that at one point Chad had a piplup trailing behind him.

"Miley, Hydro pump!" I yelled. A huge jet of water shot out of Miley's mouth an pushed Chad and empolion back a good ten feet. I cracked up laughing at the surprised expression on Chad's face… that was, I kept laughing, until I heard Chad yell "Empolion, Aqua jet!"

Empolion surrounded himself in water and then shot straight at us.

"Miley, Hyperbeam!"

Hyperbeam hit empolion so hard it knocked him straight out of the air and back into the water next to Chad.

"Okay, listen, I'll stop if you stop." I said raising my hands in mock surrender. Chad and I both just laughed. Miley went over to sniff empolion. They seemed to be enjoying themselves.

"Hey! What are you two doing here?" It was Tawni! I ran to the edge of the water to see the rest of my cast and their Mackenzie Falls partners. Tawni was accompanied by a smoochum. Nico had a starly. Grady had a mime Jr. Zora had a houndour. Protlyn a spheal, **(A/N for a lack of knowledge of Mac Falls cast's names, I will be using the character's names from disney's website.) **Devon a slowpoke, Penelope a skitty, and trevor an aron.

"Hi Miley!" Joy poked her head out from behind the crowd. Miley let out a happy cry.

"What are you all doing in Sunnyshore? I thought you were in hearthome?" I asked no one in particular.

"Well, I finished teaching them and they wanted to go somewhere fun so I thought hey, why not Sunnyshore?" Joy said smiling and pulling off her cover up so she could join us in the water.

"Come on out everyone!" She yelled throwing six poke balls into the air.

Flames the infernape, Sunshine the luxray, Ho-oh, Jirachi, Giratina, and suicune all came out of their poke balls. Yes, Joy does have a lot of legendary Pokémon.

Joy ran into the water with suicune, motioning to the two casts to follow. The rest of Joy's Pokémon stayed on shore as most weren't too comfortable with the water. That, and Sunshine hasn't been allowed to go in water with people since she almost fried everyone in a public pool once. Ho-oh was flying overhead, the most beautiful glittery trail following behind. Soon everyone was in the water splashing about with their Pokémon. Even Zora's houndour didn't mind getting wet for the sake of fun. We all sat on the beach with our partners as the sun set. Zora with Trevor, Tawni with Devon, Nico with Portlyn, Grady with Penelope, and me with Chad. Chad happened to lay our towels out just far away enough from everyone that no one would be able to hear what we were saying if we talked lowly.

We watched as the orange sun set on the horizon, its reflection shimmering in the sapphire blue waves. The sky around the sun was blood red and slowly faded to orange, then yellowish, then deeper and deeper blue until you got to an inky black just visible on the horizon opposite the sun. Chad's hair was blowing slightly in the beach breeze and it also looked golden as ever in the light cast by the setting sun. His deep blue eyes made me check the waves again. Yup. They were the exact same deep, hypnotizing cerulean.

"So, while we're out here and have nothing to do, why don't we play a game?" Chad asked with a slight smile.

"What kind of game?" I asked shyly.

"Well all we have to do is take turns asking questions and we have to answer them truthfully unless we have a good reason not to."

This can't end well but why not?

"Okay, I'll play. You ask first."

"If any of your past boyfriends could've said anything that might have changed the outcome of your relationship, what would it be and why?"

"That's a long one. Well… I wish they would've said something like 'you're beautiful' even when I looked terrible because I was crying or something. Same question for you."

"I've never had any boyfriends," Chad said smirking. He obviously knew what I really meant but chose to ignore it.

"You know what I mean!"

"Okay, fine! I wish my past girlfriends would've said something like 'I hate you'. As weird as it sounds, I wish that they wouldn't have been as clingy as they were. That's probably what has ended about two thirds of past relationships I've had."

Well this was something. The one thing Chad wishes his past girlfriends would've said I say to him on a daily basis.

"Alright, my turn," Chad said making a face like he was in deep thought, "What city are you from in Sinnoh and do you have any family left here?"

"I'm from here remember?" I asked Chad. His face turned bright red as he remembered that I told him this before.

"My only family left here is my uncle Volkner. You had to of met him because he's the gym leader here and the toughest gym leader at that. Alright same question for you I guess."

"I grew up in a tiny village located in the survival area. Survival is right, too. If I wasn't careful, I would be attacked by some of the strongest wild Pokémon in the Sinnoh region. I was almost killed a few times by a particularly vicious pack of Primeape who liked to pick on me. As for any relatives, I have an aunt here. You wouldn't know her but Joy would. Cynthia always challenged me to be the best trainer I could be. I was excited to finally battle her and show her how much I've grown. The last time I saw her, I was twelve and she gave me my first Pokémon."

Chad held out a poke ball. It opened and a Pokémon came out. The sweetest Typhlosion I have ever seen snuggled up next to Chad.

"Sonny, this is Tyler," he said patting the Typhlosion's head.

I reached out to pet his head too.

Tyler nudged Chad towards me.

"What?" Chad asked a little irritated at Tyler. Tyler made a whining sound.

"What!? I will not!" Chad screeched at Tyler. At this point both of our casts were watching Chad fight with Tyler. I was giggling the whole time. Tyler was about as tall as Chad which made things all the funnier. Tyler made a more threatening growling sound.

"Tyler, I will not do it, past, present, or future!" Chad yelled standing up. Tyler stood up and made a loud and intimidating growling sound.

"Tyler, I can't! You know that!" Chad said taking a step towards Tyler. Tyler's expression lightened, he made a whimpering sound, and sat down.

"Fine. You win," Chad said sitting down too. Everyone's attention went back to the sunset. Chad leaned in and kissed me lightly.

"I think it's my turn for a question," he said casually after we broke apart, "Who was your first kiss?"

"Well," I said blushing and looking down, "you just now."

"Aw, come on Sonny! If I had known that was your first kiss I would've done way better than that!" Chad complained, "Alright, listen. Pretend that didn't just happen."

"What!? I'm not gonna-"

I was cut off by Chad's lips on mine in the deepest, most passionate kiss I have ever experienced. Then again, that isn't saying much since that was my second (according to Chad my first) kiss.

When we broke apart I remembered it was my turn to ask a question.

"So who was your first kiss?"

Chad smirked like he had been waiting for me to ask that.

"Well, that's complicated Sonny. As you know, I've been kissing girls as long as I can remember so I really don't know who was my first. Now, the first person I ever kissed that I actually _wanted_ to kiss? Well, that would be you just now." This time he smiled his genuine smile, the one that makes my heart race, my knees go week, and the rest of the world disappear. As far as I know, I'm the only one who has ever seen Chad's true smile. His goofy, 'I'm human too' smile.

The sun had finally set and it was slowly getting darker and darker. Chad and I were leaving the next day, so we said good-bye to our casts and walked to grab something to eat and then back to the hotel, hoping we would cross paths with our friends again before we had to leave Sinnoh. No, before we had to leave our home.

**

* * *

How was it? I like Tyler… that was random. Anyways, Sonny's Bayleef, Ninetails, or Ryperior need a nickname! So if you would like to enter a name for them, add it to the review that you were going to write anyways because you are such nice people!**


	3. League Fatigue

**Sorry I haven't updated in so long! I've been busy.**

**League Fatigue**

**Chad's POV**

Since the amateurs now knew what they were doing, Joy left for her rightful place at the Pokémon league. Because of that, I convinced Sonny to go to the Pokémon league. I wanted to finally battle Joy. By the time we got there, it was already getting dark.

"Chad, we should rest awhile. It's getting really late," Sonny said, panting from exhaustion. We just crossed an ocean, ran through fields, and climbed a mountain. We have the right to be tired. Looking back, I wonder how this was for Joy, going through all of this only hoping she would be the next champion. I know I'm going to be.

"Yeah, you're right Sonny. The league's right there so why don't we see if we can stay there the night," I said, wiping sweat off of my face.

As it turns out, they only had enough rooms for the elite four and the champion. They also didn't believe Sonny was Joy's sister, so they wouldn't let us speak with Joy.

The morale of this story: The Pokémon league has no rooms so don't plan on staying there!

Sonny and I set up a tent at the end of Victory Road. I cooked up a dinner from whatever food I could find between our two bags. Between the two, I gathered some trail mix, half a granola bar, and some ketchup packets. We left out the ketchup.

After dinner, we slipped into our sleeping bags (in the same clothes as we traveled in. We were too tired to change.)

"Chad?" I heard Sonny say.

"What?" I asked resting my hand on top of hers so that we were sort of holding hands.

"Let's continue our game," She said smiling, "it's your turn."

"Okay," I smirked. I thought for a second before conjuring a question.

"If you were rich before you came to Hollywood, why did you leave?" I asked. Sonny gave a small grin before speaking.

"I was rich because of my sister. I am inept at battling pokemon. I can't enter contests either. The one thing I was good at was acting, so I wanted to follow my dreams. My mom and Joy supported me and offered to move to Hollywood, but I insisted that Joy stay here. I mean, she is the champion. The last thing Joy told me before I left was 'I've accomplished quiet a lot since I started my journey. So much, in fact, that I have unintentionally overshadowed you. Well, it's your time to shine now Sonny. No matter what obstacles you face, no matter what enemies you make, just stay optimistic. Stay Sonny. For me, please.'" Sonny paused a minute and a tear streaked down her cheek.

"Joy's words confirmed everything I was unsure of. Mostly, they reassured me that I was following my destiny by going to Hollywood. I have tried to live her words everyday I've been in Hollywood, but some people (Sonny gave me an It's-all-your-fault look) have made it hard to not have my spirits crushed."

"I… I never thought that maybe… you had to leave someone dear to you behind," I said, stroking the side of her face with my hand.

We fell asleep that night hand in hand in paw (Tyler refused to stay in his pokeball because he was anxious about fighting Joy.)

I had a sweet dream about Sonny, or at least I did before I was awoken by a loud _BANG!_

**Like I said, sorry for the long wait! I'd like to know what the other three pokemon are that Chad carries with him, wouldn't you? So why don't YOU tell ME? Come on! Just clickie that greenish button down there. No, not there, THERE. No, Ther- wait! YES that one! Now, click! No, LEFT click, not right. There you go!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi everyone… I just wanted to let everyone know *sniffles* that I will not be finishing this story anytime soon because I am working on my new story called Memories of the Past. It's the same basic idea as this one, but… different. Sorry to everyone out there who wanted more of this story. *breaks down in tears and runs away***


End file.
